User blog:Young, Wild
EPISODE #7: “Young, Wild and Free” *You see Jordy ringing the doorbell outside of Aiden’s house* *Aiden opens the door* Jordy: Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Jordy gives Aiden a big hug* Aiden: You’re welcome; wait where are your things? Jordy: At home… I kinda ran away, and I couldn’t go back. Aiden: Well then, let’s go to the mall and get you things. Jordy: I have no money. Aiden: Don’t worry, I have an idea… Jordy: Okay, then… let’s get going. *You see Aiden and Jordy entering Abercrombie and Fitch* Aiden: Grab whatever you can and run! Jordy: Okay. *They grab as many items as they can get their hands on and run out the door when the guards aren’t looking* *The guards run after them* Guards: HEY COME BACK HERE!! *The keep running until they outrun the guards* *They get outside and take a deep breather* Aiden: We should celebrate! Jordy: Shoplifting? Aiden: No, I mean we should celebrate you living in casa Cruz! Jordy: Definitely! (AT THE PARTY) *Delilah walks inside* *Aiden’s jaw drops when he sees her ‘new look’* Delilah: Oh shut it, Aiden! Aiden: But you look so… Delilah: Different, I got it! Chloe: Maybe, you should stop being a bitch before we throw you out! Delilah: Maybe, you should shut your big mouth, white trash. Chloe: Do you know who I am, sweetie! Delilah: Yeah, a pitiful slut! *Chloe bitch slaps Delilah* *Delilah takes a glass of water and splashes Chloe with it* Chloe: YOU BITCH! *Chloe takes Delilah’s hair and pulls it* *Aiden breaks their little fight up* Aiden: Stop! You guys are supposed to be friends! You’re ruining the party! *Delilah storms out* *Katarina goes after her* Katarina: Delilah, what the hell was that!? Delilah: Kat, just leave me alone… Katarina: Delilah, stop it, just please… stop it! Delilah: This is me now, Kat. Katarina: No, it’s not! I know you… you’re just doing this to fuck with everyone… We all want Delilah back! Katarina: We miss the smart, beautiful girl we use to know… *Delilah smiles, and a tear rolls down her face* *Delilah and Katarina kiss* Delilah: I’m sorry, that was wrong… *Katarina is frozen and Delilah runs back inside* Chloe: Don’t you dare-- Delilah: I’m sorry, Chlo. Chloe: You’re lucky you’re one of my besties, cause you would be getting the biggest dry cleaning bill… this is Chanel! *Delilah laughs* Chloe: So is smarty pants Delilah back, for good? Delilah: Yes! Chloe: Good, I missed her! Anabella: Welcome back, bitch! Aiden: Y’know what this means… more things to celebrate!!! Nate: YEAH BUDDY! *Aiden raises his glass of champagne* Aiden: PAARTAYY! *Aiden runs to the kitchen, to get more alcohol* *Anabella goes after him* Anabella: Hey, you haven’t told anyone about the you know… Aiden: diet pills? No. *Anabella sighs of relief* Aiden: But trust me, you don’t need them… you’re beautiful the way you are… *Anabella smiles, and blushes, and Aiden walks back to where everyone is* Aiden: Where’s Bradley? Nate: I saw him upstairs… *Aiden goes up to Bradley’s room, and opens the door* *You see Bradley and Marianna making out* Aiden: Oh, bad timing… Bradley: Very! Get out! Aiden: Sorry, sorry! Aiden: Hey Mar. *Aiden winks, playfully* Marianna: Hey Aid… Bradley: Out! Aiden: Fine, you two have fun… but not TOO much fun! *Aiden laughs to himself and walks away* *Aiden grabs a bottle of vodka and gulps the whole bottle in about 6 minutes* Jordy: Woah, slow down there champ! *Aiden laughs* Aiden: Imma get stoned tonight! Jordy: Just like every other night… Aiden: Yeah! *Aiden runs over to Ryder and some guys, who are doing heroin* Aiden: My turn! Ryder: It’s your party; you can get high if you wanna. *Ryder smirks and Aiden laughs* *A guy injects heroin into Aiden’s arm* Aiden: Thank you. Guy: No prob. *Aiden goes up to his room and starts getting a pain* *Aiden winces, and then faints* ''-CREDITS ROLL-'' EPISODE #8: “When I’m Gone” *You see Anabella going into Aiden’s room* Anabella: Aiden?! Come out, come out wherever you -- *She sees him on the floor* Anabella: AIDEN?! *She runs to Bradley’s room and opens the door* *You see Bradley and Marianna, still making out* Bradley: DEAR JESUS, DOESN’T ANYONE KNOCK-- Anabella: Something’s wrong with Aiden! Bradley: What? *Bradley runs past Anabella, over to Aiden’s room* Bradley: What happened? Anabella: I don’t know, I came in here and found him like this! Bradley: We have to take him to the hospital! Anabella: Okay, lemme get the others. *Anabella runs downstairs* *You see everyone dancing* *Anabella runs over to the group* Anabella: GUYS! Something’s wrong with Aiden! Nate: What?! Chloe: What happened?! Anabella: I don’t know?! We need to get him to the hospital! Nate: Okay, I’ll get the motor running. Anabella: Okay, we need to get him! Jordy: Okay, let’s hurry! (IN THE CAR, WHILE RUSHING AIDEN TO THE HOSPITAL) Anabella: Nate, can you go faster?! Chloe: What?! No, go slower! Nate: Guys, shut up! Bradley: Oh my god, what are my parents gonna say?! Chloe: Just tell them -- Chloe: I got nothing Anabella: Jesus Christ! How far away is the hospital?! Nate: We’re here! Anabella: Finally! *Just as Anabella opens the door, Aiden wakes up* Aiden: What the fuck happened?! Anabella: AIDEN! Bradley: You scared the shit out of us! Katarina: Thank god you’re okay! Aiden: Girl, please… I was just high! *Bradley rolls his eyes* (THE NEXT MORNING) *Bradley goes over to the bathroom and goes to his parents’ room* *He goes into his mom’s makeup bag and takes out some cover-up* *He pulls up his sleeve and you see many scars* *You see Aiden passing by; he stops when he sees Bradley and his scars* Aiden: Brad, what the hell? Bradley: Fuck off! *Bradley closes the door and runs back to his mom’s make up bag* *He covers up his scars, quickly, and runs out the door* *You see Aiden outside* Aiden: BRADLEY! *Bradey runs the other direction* Aiden: You have to talk to me, I’m your brother! Bradley: Don’t remind me! Aiden: What?! Bradley: Do you know how horrible it is being YOUR brother! Constantly being in the shadows, always being the quite one, NEVER getting attention as a child! Aiden: What do you mean?! Bradley: You know what I mean?! Bradley: Yesterday was one of your stunts wasn’t it! Aiden: Stunt, stunt? You’re fucking kidding me! *Aiden storms off to his room, but turns to Bradley before entering* Aiden: Oh and SORRY FOR FAINTING, CUZ IT WAS ALL PART OF MY PLAN!! *He shuts the door* *Bradley runs over to the bathroom and looks in the mirror* *He sighs* Bradley: I’m a fucking loser! *He opens the bathroom cabinet and a pill bottle tips over* *He picks it up and takes three pills out* *He sighs and puts them in his mouth* ''-CREDITS ROLL-'' Category:Blog posts